Day in The Life of the Cygnus Chief Knights
by Couvert
Summary: Just a normal bright day in the life of Cygnus chief knights, what could possibly go wrong today?, hilarity ensues. Starring all the chief knights, including Neinheart.


This story was originally supposed to be named Cygnus Knights Comedies, but I changed it, doesn't fit the story. Hope you enjoy it :3_  
_

* * *

_**Day In The life of Cygnus Chief Knights**_

The golden sun was shining over head, the cerulean blue sky was clear, soft winds billowed the trees that were scattered throughout the floating island called Ereve. A large podium stood at the south east, near Shinsoo's resting place. Three knights sat on the stairs, while one was on the tree beside them.

"I'm so bored" an orange haired pirate yawned.

"Same here Hawkeye, there's always not much to train in the summer" Mihile said as he sighed, the 4 chief knights were bored. They had to stay here and wait for some of their trainees to come and finish the quest. But today, not much came.

"I feel like sleeping on the podium, it's so warm" Oz murmured as she sat on the stairs, her head leaned on to the handle.

"It's much nicer when you're sleeping on a tree, it's so breezy and sunny up there. I mean look at Eckhart, he keeps sitting there all day and looks as if he were married to it." Hawkeye glanced at the figure sitting on the tree. Eckhart's limp body slowly heaved up and down, and his mask was nearly going to fall off, it was revealing his other closed eye.

Mihile chuckled as he looked up at the sky, he was happy that they were relaxing, even if they were still on duty. Moreover, Irina had a new trainee who wanted to become a Wind Archer, they were both busy about an hour ago until now. Oz was a bit jealous, new Noblesseses didn't want to become Blaze Wizard nowadays.

Trying to relieve the cramps forming in his body, he stood up from the stairs and stretched, releasing a loud crack that ended up getting the attention of the 2 remaining knights.

"Woah that's gotta hurt, you better move around or you don't wanna end up like a fat mushmom!" Hawkeye teased.

"A fat mushmom?, I look more of a Fat Tiguru" Mihile teased back.

Minutes went by as the knights sat on their posts, looking up in the sky, time went very slow, even slower than a moving snail. To cure their boredom, Mihile suggested that they cloud gaze, it was quite relaxing but it was very plain and boring. Hawkeye suggested having a rock throwing competition, the one who successfully tips Eckhart from his branch, wins. For Oz, an I spy competition, to which the two knights finally agreed on.

"Ok, Mihile you go first" Oz said.

"I spy with my eyes, something golden" Mihile said.

"Golden?, that's you right?" Hawkeye guessed.

"Nope, not me"

"I'm sure it's you, you're the only person in this place that wears the color gold. I mean you're the pimp!, even your hair's gold"

"My hair's blonde, plus I'm not a pimp, I hardly get any girls. Just look around and you'll find it, it's easy".

"The designs in this place?" Oz guessed.

"Nope"

Mihile watched the two look around furiously, they took the game like a contest. The day seems to be getting better and livelier at this point.

Hawkeye stood up, flipped his cape and pointed upwards "the sun!".

"Well done, I thought no one would ever get it" Mihile teased, "Hawkeye, why did you just strike a pose?".

"Because I am awesome!".

"Chief knight of Lightning, it's just the start of the game" Oz said.

"Right" Hawkeye stopped dancing and sat down, "I spy with my grey eyes something big".

"It's Shinsoo, piece of cake" Oz answered in a snap.

"How did you know?"

Mihile scratched his head, "Hawkeye, Shinsoo's the only biggest thing in this place, aside from the tree and the dome where she rests in".

"Oh, well then Oz you're next".

"I spy with my eyes something blue" Oz said.

"The sky" Mihile guessed.

"No".

"My hat" Hawkeye said.

"No".

"Me?".

"No".

"Mihile's eyes" Hawkeye said.

"Hey!" Mihile responded.

"No, and why would it be Mihile's eyes?".

"You like him?".

"I don't, he's not my type".

"See?, I'm not a pimp" Mihile said.

"There's Irina" Hawkeye responded quickly.

"Quit it!".

"Fine"

"I'm pretty sure you guys can spot it now" Oz said.

"I'm guessing it's the Tiguru the Knights in training are carrying", Mihile guessed.

"Knights in training?, wait, where are they?" Hawkeye looked around until he saw 8 of them, wearing their beginner robes, passed by them. They ran towards the path to the small bridge.

"What in the world are they doing now?" Hawkeye asked.

"I heard that they're going to try to throw the critter off Ereve and see what happens... let's be quiet for now" Mihile bowed his head down.

Hawkeye removed his hat in sincere apology. "I give condolences to the Tiguru's mother. And give forgiveness to the mother of those Trainees... because those kids are crazy."

"Uh guys, the answer's correct... so I'm gonna stop them", Oz hopped off her post and ran towards the group. Suddenly a Tino passed by, but stopped in its tracks.

"Hey a Tino" Hawkeye happily exclaimed. Before the Tino could continue walking, an arrow came out of nowhere, it shot the Tino, it disappeared.

"Good work young one, training's over for today". A green haired girl said as she emerged from the bushes with her apprentice.

"Thank you, Irina" the female apprentice bowed and bounded away from the clearing.

"Hey Irina, how's the training?" Hawkeye asked.

"Just like always, are you guys doing fine?" Irina asked as she sat down on her spot on the stairs.

"Fine, we're currently playing I Spy and turning into fat Tigurus one by one" Mihile sighed.

"Playing I Spy?, couldn't you guys just move around, and where's Oz?."

"She's busy trying to stop a bunch of knights in training in doing something crazy" Hawkeye said.

"I'm back guys!" Oz suddenly bursted out from the other side and ran towards them.

"Did you stop them?" Mihile said.

Oz skidded to a halt and returned to her post. "I did, but unfortunately, when I reached them, all 8 of them were sprawled around on the ground, and the Tiguru was gone".

"Wow, talk about beginners, they must be level 12, but why'd you left them there?".

"Just for them to recover and learn about their lesson".

"And what is that lesson?".

"Never play with a monster higher than your level" Oz teased.

After the random event, the four knights continued to play I Spy, then later talked about their daily lives and childhood, mostly about their most embarrassing moments that made them laugh. Most came from Hawkeye. After some time, Irina became silent.

"Did you hear that?" Irina said.

"Hear what?" Oz said.

"There was a giggle".

The chief knights looked around the clearing until the giggle again sounded, coming from right side of the clearing, near the tree. When they looked at that place, there was Eckhart readjusting his mask.

"Eckhart?, you've been listening to us the whole time?". Hawkeye asked.

"Yes, I heard when you were little, you tried to chase a lightning".

Hawkeye was surprised, "yes I tried to, but how did you hear everything if you're asleep?".

"One must be silent and pretend to be one has thought that he has been".

"Very wise!, I wonder if I can try to be a Night Walker for once", Oz said.

"I doubt you won't last that long, Night Walkers are supposed to be silent" Irina teased.

Oz puffed her cheeks, "I can last for a minute, I'll try it now".

The place went silent for a while, after a few seconds, Oz blurted out.

"So now what?... shoot!".

"Better stick to being the Chief Knight of Fire" Hawkeye chuckled.

"Aww not fair".

"I think Oz's not the only person here, I remember one student of mine" Eckhart said.

"A student?, I thought you taught all them correctly?" Mihile asked.

"I did... unfortunately he was so impatient waiting for the enemy to come near him. He brought out a bull horn and started ranting through it, trying to attract the enemy to him" Eckhart sighed. "Night Walkers are supposed to be silent".

"Looks like there's one who's loud" Hawkeye teased. While Eckhart just stayed the same way he was, emotionless.

"Not funny, how about yours?".

"Oh, in that case, there was one who used a gun".

"Used a gun?" Irina said, surprised. "Didn't you tell him that Thunder Breakers were supposed to use their fists?".

"I did, and I asked him if he was supposed to be an adventurer. But he said he wanted to become a Thunder Breaker that shoots lightning out of the guns.".

Mihile scratched his head, "So what happened to him".

"He successfully did once, but it sent sparks flying out uncontrollably, so we tossed it into a nearby place".

"What place?"

"... the pond".

"Free fried fish for everyone!" Oz exclaimed. Eckhart face palmed while Irina smirked.

"Well uh... did you see fish floating on it?" Irina said.

"I don't know, we both ran away from it, he instead went back with fists after seeing the incident".

"That's good to hear. Neinheart's really going to cut your salary by 50% now".

"Just tell him 100%" Oz teased.

"Good joke Oz" Hawkeye chuckled. "Hey Irina, is there any weird actions from your students too?".

"Well, there's one who accidentally shot an arrow on another student's knee, afterwards, he was laughing, saying it was Ironic for it to happen".

"Laughing, that's one rude- oh right, that joke" Oz covered her mouth as she tried to control her laughter.

"What joke?" Eckhart asked.

"You don't know the Arrow to the knee joke?" Hawkeye began to laugh in unison with Oz, Mihile joined in.

"That's cool Irina!, for me I had some students accidentally burning a whole forest!" Oz said.

"It's more weird if they can burn the whole of Ereve" Hawkeye once again teased.

"How did that happen?" Mihile asked.

"They were trying to show off their skills, I already warned them about the fire, they're so hard-headed!" Oz said.

"And last but not least, Mihile" Hawkeye announced.

Mihile sighed, "A group of students wearing shades to training sessions"

"Let me guess, they're wearing it for style" Eckhart guessed.

"No, some have sensitive eyes, thinking that a Dawn Warrior's skills are so bright. I guess they haven't got used to how the skills work".

"I don't think they're that bright, maybe the sun?" Irina said.

"It was cloudy yesterday, some were still wearing shades" Mihile said.

"That's cool, the last thing they need to wear to training are tuxes, so that you would call them dawn warriors in black" Hawkeye said. "Well that's it for today-" Hawkeye got cut off by Eckhart.

"Another weird student action, my Friday night-attending students are so sluggish and weak"

"Yours?, mine too" Mihile said.

"Me three" Oz said.

"Same here" Irina said.

Hawkeye was silent for a while, then suddenly, all four stared at him, guessing it has something to do with him. "Okay okay!, I was giving out free Rum to trainees every Friday".

"Every Friday, why every Friday?" Mihile was starting to become angry, seeing it will affect him and all of his students' statuses.

"Well, the Fri in Friday kinda sounds like Free, so it's Free Rum Day" Hawkeye said. "Do you want me to sing the so-"

"NO!" All four knights yelled in unison.

"Well suit yourselves" Hawkeye grinned sheepishly.

"Can't you just give the free Rum to your students instead of ours?" Irina said.

"I don't know, everyone deserves a treat, so I give away free Rum".

"Just give some to your students, don't include ours. You carrot-head" Eckhart said, he was beginning to get irritated.

"Sorry, I promise I'll never do that again, Masked bean"

"What did you call me?" Eckhart leaped down from his tree and went and approached Hawkeye.

"Guys, don't fight" Mihile said.

"Shut up Mr. Lemon Head!" the two said in unison.

Mihile was speechless for a while as he watched the two fight verbally, like what most say, like girls. Irina sighed while Oz sat up straight, watching the two as if it were a free movie.

"This is going to be so cool, just give me Popcorn and this'll be perfect!" Oz exclaimed. The remaining chief knights watched the two throw their words back and forth. It was a good thing they weren't using their skills, or else they would all pay for the damage.

"I'll stop them" Irina said.

"They might call you celery head" Oz teased.

Irina grunted as she walked towards the two. Instead of fixing the problem, another added a problem. Soon, all of them were fighting, calling each other names, saying their weaknesses and disadvantages of their class. Until a baritone voice yelled out of nowhere.

"WHAT IN EREVE ARE YOU ALL DOING?", suddenly all of the chief knights faced towards the figure walking towards them.

"Neinheart?" All of them yelled in unison.

"Ayeeee" Hawkeye mumbled.

"Why aren't you all in the meeting chamber an hour ago?" Neinheart said.

"What meeting?, you never told us that there was a meeting" Eckhart said.

"No one told all of you?, I assigned Mihile to spread the word".

"M-me?" Mihile swallowed, he suddenly remembered about what Neinheart told him, he was so swept up in Hawkeye's conversations and the fight, that he forgot to tell it to them. "I was busy" he lied.

"Busy?, I saw you all chattering with each other" Neinheart sighed.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I-" Mihile got cut off by Neinheart.

"Ma'am?, for the last time, I'm a man!" Neinheart again said, this was the 50th time he reminded them.

"I got distracted".

"Hm, I guess you all deserve a 50% salary cut, but since you're all late let's make it 60%. We'll all have a talk later, but for now, come, we must let the meeting continue".

The chief knights stood up from their places silently and followed Neinheart. Eckhart took the lead, Irina and Oz side by side the middle, and Hawkeye beside Mihile.

"So that's why I have a weird feeling of incompletion today" Mihile sighed.

"Err sorry about the fight", Hawkeye said.

"It's ok, I think it's fair we all deserve the punishment that will be given to us".

* * *

Thank you for reading, also Review if you find some errors, I want to improve writing ^u^.

Sorry if it looks written weirdly or something, I was lazy since it's summer here. I'll try my best when I write a new one, I was just lazy and stuff :S. Also, this was supposed to be funny, sorry if it didn't make you laugh, but if you did, I'm happy :3.


End file.
